


of bloody lips and burnt flowers

by johnkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Mentioned Seo Youngho | Johnny, Past Character Death, Vampires, a big ol' mess, but also happy. i guess, idk its gay, it seems dark, n it is, they emo u kno, uuuuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnkun/pseuds/johnkun
Summary: he still feels like home, probably always will.





	of bloody lips and burnt flowers

**Author's Note:**

> hello. i am back with this lil fella. most likely will turn this into a series so i can like, expand on doyu's pasts n also their future. maybe this is just like a lil bg info. i guess.
> 
> not proud of this tbh, i wanted to write more but, i don't know. yeehaw. (also a reason to turn this into a series, so i can write more doyu n introduce more supernatural n magical nct!)

  
  


it was 3 minutes after midnight when they first met - just when the flowers crowning the fairy’s head were turning into black, when the vampire’s fangs were covered with crimson red blood. the fairy had looked at the vampire with such big eyes with no emotion in them, the numbness of his eyes covering everything that was making his head spin and hurt - too much of everything at once. the vampire had looked back, flinched when the fairy’s thumb reaches to wipe off the remaining blood on his lips, taking away little bit of his lifeline. he had sucked the thumb into his mouth, hummed and said “ _ i wish i could find blood this good _ ”. confusion is all he can feel his body going through. a fairy with a liking for blood? something so unusual that he knows it’s just his luck to have this encounter with him.

“aren’t you going to ask about them? or this?” the fairy points to his head, black burned flowers on his head, a crown that is slowly falling apart. a life that has taken a tragic turn.

“i have seen fairies like you before. like fallen angels, you have been tainted, your innocence has been taken away. why?” red eyes stare at purple ones. there is an understanding between them - both now being creatures seen as tainted.

“i killed someone i love - or loved, i guess. i feasted on his blood. is that enough?” it is enough. it is enough to make him believe that he can trust this fairy, who fell out of the light into darkness. “come with me, you need a place to stay. i am doyoung, you?” the fairy smiles and  _ oh, how beautiful he is _ . “yuta, my name is yuta.”

  
  


-

  
  


when fairies fall from their innocence and purity, they get a permanent reminder. for yuta it’s the flowers that fall dead wherever he goes, the way living things - innocent, bright ones - turn into darkness as he steps into their presence. maybe that’s why he first decided to stay with doyoung. the vampire was already dead, vampires are tainted, vampires don’t change when a fallen fairy steps into their space. doyoung reminds him that his life isn’t tainted with failure - that he isn’t a failure, no matter what he does.

he tells doyoung about the man he loved, killed, feasted on. doyoung’s red eyes hold no judgement as he tells him about an elf named sicheng, someone who betrayed him but someone still so powerful that he knew he had to take what he could - falling from purity isn’t an easy task, it kills most before they can even taste the life without the need to be as pure and innocent as white. so, he tells doyoung how he drank sicheng’s blood to survive the falling, how his blonde hair turned into red - “a forever reminder of how i survived, i guess”. he tells about his days when he wasn’t tainted, when his eyes were gold, when the flowers crowning his head were in full bloom, colourful - not the burned black as they would be for the rest of his life.

and doyoung listens ; and opens up, too.

doyoung tells about how much blood he has spilled, how once perfect porcelain vampire skin was now full of scars, how he had to watch his friends die as he lived on and on. how he was alone, lonely, how yuta could maybe change that. how he didn’t judge the fairy for his doings - hell, he was a creature that lived on blood every day, week, month, year. he tells about the tattoo on his back - a black dragon. how it is dedicated for an old friend - “he died when the village he and his lover lived in was attacked. johnny was a good man, the closest thing to purity i had ever met”.

and yuta listens to doyoung, hugs him when he feels like the vampire needs it. whispers a tiny “it’s okay”, hoping that doyoung will hear him. he does, and smiles for the first time in years.

-

yuta falls in love first, that's what he thinks. doyoung doesn't tell him that he knew he would fall in love the second yuta's thumb wiped the remaining blood on his lips away. 

the way his head yells at him to bite, to taste the sweetest blood, to have a piece of yuta on his lips. doyoung knows blood tells a lot, and the way his head yelled at him to taste and know more - he knew the smell of burnt flowers, the tint of purple in those specific eyes, the blood red lips… he knew he would fall. hard. 

it was 4am, yuta perched over a toilet, throwing up golden liquid with white flowers stained in blood. the final step of falling - the innocence inside leaving, killing many in the process - not yuta. 

doyoung's calloused hands on his bare back, glittering with drops of sweat. 

the worry in the vampire's eyes when the worst hits and blood starts  _ truly _ leaving yuta's system. what once was red being replaced with black. light turning into dark. yuta becoming closer to what doyoung is - a creature of darkness. something that cannot be saved. 

the way doyoung leaves a lingering kiss on his neck, tells him he is okay, tells him how the black inside him with burnt flowers is still beautiful,  _ yuta is beautiful _ . 

how yuta's bloody lips peck doyoung's, how the vampire's tongue darts out to have a taste of the fairy, to have a piece of paradise. 

how doyoung says he will keep yuta around forever because he just tastes  _ that _ good. the fairy laughs at it like it's a joke - the sincerity and adoration in the red eyes scared him too much at that time. but it also felt like home. 

**Author's Note:**

> it ended suddenly n rly dumbly i kno ok
> 
> find me on twt @kunluvr127 ! pls i need friends n motivation or smthn! yell at me abt nct! or 4minute! fx! i luv my girls!
> 
> i always appreciate kudos n comments, feel free to do that but no pressure buddy, i am happy to just know u read this!   
love from ya chaotic bi dad!


End file.
